The America Dream
by candyflosskitty
Summary: When Takara Arai ventured to Japan on a businesses whim of her father her rebellious steak was announced. Her only thoughts were of getting back to America were she belongs but will the path she walks along be changes by a certain twin. Hikaru and O.C


**So hey, This is my first ever fan-fic. woooo! It will be a O.C and Hikaru fan-fic. I will try to update as much as possible but I cant be sure. **

**:D**

**Enjoy. **

**Oh yer wait. Hahahaha.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing however if anybody happens to stumble across Hikaru I would gladly take him onboard. :D **

* * *

Chapter 1

I stood outside the overpowering golden gates that held hell. After being torn away from my home in America along with my friends I was thrust into the 'Best' school in Japan. HA my father just likes to splash the cash. We are the fourth richest family in the world and second in Japan so I get shipped off to some fancy new academy every once in a while.

My name is Takara Arai. I look a lot like my mother. She was an American triple threat; singing, dancing and acting were her career paths. As well as being an Heiress she was smart, witty and beautiful everything a man could want in a woman. Then there's me. I have her blonde hair and startling blue eyes but my face is narrow and plain, I also dyed my hair black before coming to Japan as a sign of outrage with my parents. But secretly I missed my blonde.

So here I am stood outside the gates of Ouran High School.

_G.R.E.A.T!_

* * *

I hadn't even unpacked before the revolting yellow dress was thrust upon my person. Luckily I was a fair sewer and my sewing machine was on hand. I took the hem of my dress up to above the knee and cut out the disturbing puff on the sleeves leaving the three quarter lengths,accompanied by black tights ,black mary-janes and black eye liner. Needless to say I look nothing like the other girls.

I inhaled a deep breath of cool fresh air and walked into the school premises. I was a struggle trying to locate my class room as all the girls were swooning over something. Ghosts maybe? I had no idea. It was all foreign to me. Don't get me wrong I'm a fluent linguist with Japanese, English, French and Latin all under my belt but I was clearly not understanding something.

Walking through the corridor was the hardest part of the day so far. Giving up on the classroom for now I hunted down my locker. It looked normal enough but when I opened it a strange wooden doll hit me on the head. Then to make matters worse a strange boy knocked me over and I continued to land on my behind. Many of the girls were laughing at me as this boy with the black hood and green hair toppled on top of me. He was inches away from my face. My face instantly turn as red as a beetroot and I crawled out from underneath him not looking him in the eye. As I stood I looked down at him and a trickle off blood ran out of his nose. I was going to apologize if I had hurt him but hew was awestruck by my panties.

A flush of anger over took my being and I pulled him up to eye level by the collar. My dark but clam voice uttered the words," Did we see anything interesting!" My eyes were laced with fire and the small boy shook his head.

"WHAT is your name"

"N-N-Nekozawa U-Umehito" he stuttered. I felt him close up inside of himself.

"leave" a small squeal slipped past his lips as he went to run away.

The wooden doll was still lying beside my locker so I picked it up to examine it properly. It had no writing but looked like the cat puppet Nekozawa was holding. I placed it back inside my locker and headed for class. I could feel the eerie silence with hundreds of eyes at my glaze. As I looked up I did my most cutesy smile to convince the crowd I wasn't a psychopath. I asked for directions and headed for class.

* * *

My first lesson was Calculus. The mental walls I put up surrounded me which made me feel better, after my display earlier I didn't want people thinking I was a complete freak. As I walked into the class room all eyes were on me again. Hushed whispers passed through my ears but I took no notice they were probably wondering who I was.

I was sat between a set of twins that kept looking at me and muttering singular words across my back. I glared at both of them in turn and finished my work half an hour before the lesson ended so I decided to pull out my sketch book and start designing a new outfit. When I get older I want my own clothing line as that's all I'm good at. I felt two sets of eyes staring at me again and I realized they probably don't even know who I am.

I cleared my throat and announced "My name is Takara. Takara Aria"

"We know" The said in unison. Not offering up there own names.

"and you are?"

"Karou..."

"...Hikaru"

"The Hiachiin brothers" again in unison.

Their mother was the most famous fashion designer in Japan. My jaw hit the floor, not realizing what I looked like I sat like that for a few seconds. They saw the admiration in my eyes and asked if I would join them for Lunch in music room 3. I swiftly declined as the lesson ended and put my walls back up to prevent further damage. As I left the room I could see shock in each girls eyes as if I had denied God.

I left the same way I came in, hushed whispers all aimed at me.


End file.
